spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ansem the Seeker of Darkness
Ansem the Seeker of Darkness also known as Xehanort's Heartless or the Robed Figure, is a recurring antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series. History Kingdom Hearts Ansem the Seeker of Darkness was a unique Heartless that was created after Xehanort gave up his body and turned into Xemnas, although he was just a floating heart in a robe at the time, he traveled back in time to give a version of himself the ability to control time in case he fails his mission. In Kingdom Hearts, The Robed Figure came back to Destiny Islands and met Sora only to tell him that the world was connected and left. He was later seen in Hollow Bastion where he possessed Riku and used him to gain the ability to wield a keyblade of heart in hopes to create the Door to Darkness with the hearts of the Seven princesses of Light and turned Melefacent into her dragon form and failed on both tries. He was shown in his real form as Ansem the Seeker of Darkness but was held back by Riku. He is later seen on the world named "The End of the World", a place were the Heartless manifested, where he, Sora, Donald and Goofy fought until they reached the door to Kingdom Hearts and died by it's light. In Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, a ghost of Ansem haunts Riku and will constantly play into his fears while giving him more dark powers, this was until Riku reached the first floor and fought the ghost, freeing him off Ansem for now. In Kingdom Hearts II, Ansem has been mentioned multiple times, even been told by Sora, Donald and Goofy that he was a Heartless of Xehanort. Riku also took on his form until Ansem the Wise tried to turn the man made Kingdom Hearts into data. It was shown that the Robed Figure helped Riku escape the almost destroyed Destiny Island in Kingdom Hearts Coded. Ansem the Seeker of Darkness returned in Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance as the one that gave Sora the "X" on his shirt and came back from the past by Young Xehanort. He would often visit Riku until Riku defeated the Anti Black Coat where Riku stated that h looked like someone he made a promise too, only for the two to fought. Ansem is also seen as one of the members of the Real Organization XIII, taking up the third seat, both he and Xemnas tried to prevent Riku and King Mickey from trying to save Sora. He later faded away for the time being. In Kingdom Hearts III, both Ansem and Xemnas were seen at Traverse Town to test Sora with Neoshadows and Dusks, stating that they would like to see Roxas return and then vanished. The two later had a conversation with Xigbar only to not be seen for a while. Ansem was seen in the realm of Darkness where he fended off against Aqua with his Guardian so he cloud receive Ansem the Wise, he brought his old master to the abandoned mansion in Twilight Town until he was up against some Hayner, Pence and Olette and afterwords, some Dusk. Ansem was also later seen with Dark Riku and Xigbar, fighting against Riku until he left. He was later seen with Xemnas and Young Xehanort, trying to protect Master Xehanort from Sora, Riku and King Mickey until he was defeated. He claimed that he wanted to prevent his fate but later ignored it and told the trio to move on, as somewhat redeeming himself to Sora, Riku and the King and so returned to his own timeline. Appearances *Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Kingdom Hearts II (mentioned) *Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (as Riku) *Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded (vision) *Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance *Kingdom Hearts 1.5 **Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix **Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories **Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (Movie) (as Riku) *Kingdom Hearts 2.5 **Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix **Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded (Movie) (vision) *Kingdom Hearts 1.5 + 2.5 **Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix **Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories **Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (Movie) (as Riku) **Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix (mentioned) **Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded (Movie) (vision) *Kingdom Hearts 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue **Kingdom Hearts HD Dream Drop Distance *Kingdom Hearts: The Story so Far *Kingdom Hearts III See Also *Terra-Xehanort *Xemnas *Xehanort *Xehanort's Guardian Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Kingdom Hearts Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Category:Video Game Sorcerers Category:Villain Sorcerers Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Ghosts Category:Disney Category:Disney Sorcerers Category:Vessels Category:Heartless Category:Deceased Category:Dark Magic Category:Dark Sorcerers Category:Redeemed Category:Time Manipulation Category:Game Bosses